Enemies in Middle Earth
by Katherine Everdeen
Summary: Does this sound familiar to you? Mary Sue gets transported into Middle Earth, falls in love with Legolas, and saves the world! If you're tired of reading about the same overly perfect wenches, then this might be the story for you, about a brother and sister who are both only 50% perfect and the worst of enemies. Not your typical Mary Sue Warning: swearing.
1. We Accidently Run Into A Barrow Wright

**A/N**

**What is wrong with Mary Sue Stories?**

**Overly Perfect:** There is nothing wrong what so ever with the Mary Sue character. You might as well send Chuck Norris into Middle Earth.

**Stereotypes: **Every Mary Sue always plays the same role (unstoppable teenage girl around 16 years old).

**No Mike Sues: **Am I the only one who notices that the people who fall into Middle Earth are always girls? That's sexist against boys!

**How did it happen?: **Is it just me, or do none of the ways that Mary Sue falls into Middle Earth make sense?

**Lego-romances:** Girls! Girls! I know everyone loves Legolas but does every story have to have one?

**Romances In General: **On the rare occasions where there is a romance between a Mary Sue and someone other than Legolas, it usually ends up being a sixteen year old getting involved with a member of the fellowship who is over a decade(s) older than them. I know that it was appropriate in the Middle Ages, but now it's just plain creepy. The _youngest_ fellowship member is TWENTY NINE, that's still a THIRTEEN year age difference. EWWWWW!

**If You've Seen One, You've Seen Them All:** No matter who the Mary Sue is, or what they do, the result is always the same. Boromir and/or Haldir lives, Mary Sue and Legolas fall in love, and the rest of the story continues to follow the movie in every way. There is almost no change and no emotional journey that the Mary Sue takes.

**Boring!: **(following #7) There may be the occasional added line here and there from Mary Sue, but other than that, every Mary Sue story basically follows the script word for word.

**Why Movie Version?:** (following #8) It may be easier to write Mary Sue adventures through the adaptations of the movies, but if a Mary Sue did fall into Middle Earth, wouldn't they fall into the book version, since that is the original Middle Earth?

**Because everyone else is doing one… that's right, I've decided to give it a go. Why? I honestly have no idea. So far, I've only ever liked one Mary Sue story out of the many that I've read/tried to read, but I guess I'm just bending to Mary Sue pure pressure. I'm still working on my other story: _The Shield of Undomiel_, but I like having more than one project to work on, just so I don't get bored. Will I be breaking some of the rules above? Unfortunately yes, but only when it can't be avoided. These two characters will be based on my brother and I (with different names of course), and if there is something we cannot do in reality, it won't happen in this story. Wish me luck. **

**P.S. No copyright intended, this story is not meant to offend Mary Sue authors (I apologize now if I do), I don't own anything except the OC's**

Chapter One: We Accidently Run Into A Barrow-Wright

It was the weekend of September 28th, 2013, **(should have posted this yesterday) **and what was I doing? I was blindly following my brother through the woods behind our farm, without asking any questions. Hi, my name is Susan McGlashan, my brother's name is Eric, and we are _not normal._

My brother is younger than me by a year and a half, but everyone thinks he's the oldest because he's taller than me by almost five inches. Even before he was taller than me, people didn't' think I was older; instead they just assumed that we were twins. Eric likes to say it's because I act younger than him, and the worst part is, even when I put high heels on, he's still taller than me.

No matter how much we look alike, we are completely different from each other. While I'm in my room reading fiction and fantasy, he's in his room researching wilderness survival skills and taking notes in his own personal _Edible Plants_ journal. I like to tease him about his many survival kits that are stored away in his bedroom but he always come back at me with chirps about my own little medieval mind set. It all comes down to the fact that I sometimes let slip the occasional medieval word or phrase by mistake. No_ thine's_,_ thee's_ or _thou's_, or anything, but when I say things like: "I'm facing a _dire_ deadline" or "your memory serves you ill," then I never live it down. We absolutely hate each other, but on rare occasions when we're not arguing, we get along really well; in fact, if we weren't related, we'd probably be pretty good friends. Doesn't make sense I know, but that's a brother and sister relationship for you.

Our time together (not arguing) is mainly spent in the barn shooting targets with our bows. That's another thing about us: we're archers, and not compound archers. We use traditional bows without high tech gears. It took longer to learn how to use a longbow, but it felt more natural using one, besides, during hunting season when we're in the woods, a long bow is not as delicate to carry around compared to a compound bow.

Today however, we were not hunting for deer, we spending the night. I was currently suffering a severe case of writer's block with the fantasy novel that I have been writing for years. It had been driving me crazy for weeks, until I got the idea of putting myself in the exact same situation as the characters in my story. I was hoping find some more writing inspiration this way. I got stuck writing at a point where my characters were wandering through a forest, so I decided to spend the night in the woods out behind our farm. Eric of course was coming with me because apparently I'm (and I quote) _'at risk at getting lost on our own property,'_ and he was in the mood to go on a survival trip anyways. Our parents had to work so they wouldn't be with us, but we had our cell phones if we got into serious trouble.

The plan was to take Eric's smaller survival bag, a couple sleeping bags, and nothing else. no tent, no food, just natural resources for the whole weekend _"we're weird, I know, don't judge us."_ Surprisingly it had to be over twenty degrees because Eric's hair was curling under the humidity. It was just a mess of blond curls. Mine did the same thing, so I tied it in a ponytail to keep the curls out of my eyes.

We'd walked off the beaten path a while ago and were weaving through the thick bush to a place where Eric had built his own little survival camp. 'So where's this log shelter you keep telling me about?' I asked him.

'Just past these trees,' he answered. 'I haven't been there in a while. Hopefully it's still holding up.' He suddenly stopped in his tracks and looked behind us as if something were bugging him. I followed his line of sight but didn't know what we were looking for. 'Hey, Su, you know which way we go to get back to the house right?'

'No… I thought you–' he shook his head and then stared directly at me. _"Were we lost already?"_ I could tell something was up. 'You've got to be joking!' I groaned, but as soon as I said that, that little evil grin that I hated so much appeared on Eric's face and he started to laugh.

'Yep, I am,' he said 'you should have seen the look on your face. You would have been so lost if I didn't know where we were.'

'No I wouldn't,' I argued 'I'd just walk east, I'd hit home eventually.'

'Really?' said Eric 'which ways east?'

"_Dam!"_ I mentally cursed. I couldn't tell. It was the middle of the day, so the sun was pointed directly in the sky, so I couldn't look at the direction that my shadow was pointing. Randomly, I took a wild guess and pointed in the direction we had just come from, but by the amused look on Eric's face, I could tell I was wrong.

'Nope,' he said looking at his watch, 'that way's east.' Eric extended his hand to the left

'Well, I would have guessed that if it were a different time of day,' I said. 'I can't see where the shadows are directed. I know the sun rises in the east and sets in the west, I'm not stupid.'

'You don't need the tree shadows to know which way's east or west,' said Eric 'all I did was angle my watch so that the hour hand faced the sun and then looked in the direction between the hour hand and the twelve o-clock mark to get north and south. You see? North, south, east, and west.' He demonstrated his knowledge by pointing to each direction as he spoke. I rolled my eyes at him.

'Nerd,' I mumbled under my breath, but he heard me and laughed again.

'Pot calling the kettle black! You're more of a nerd than I am.'

'Am not,' I argued, 'I'm just a different kind of nerd.

'Yeah, but at least I'm a smart nerd, you're just a geeking nerd,' said Eric.

'Yeah, but technically I'm only a half blood nerd on our mom's side.' He raised his eyebrows at me and smirked.

'Wow, just knowing that makes you a nerd.'

'Shut up,' I said, and we kept going. We came over the hill and there I saw Eric's camp. Eric had stacked fallen logs together for the walls, and thatched a roof made out of fern branches. it would have been amazing, accept, only one wall was still standing, and the roof had caved in, but even then it actually looked pretty impressive considering that he built it himself, it just needed a bit of fixing up.

'Well,' I said, walking up to the campsite, 'if this is shelter, then one wall and no roof make a house.' I couldn't resist, after all, it was a Lord of the Rings quote. I even did a voice imitation of Sam Gamgee when I said it. Eric raised his eyes at me, recognizing who's voice it was supposed to be (we had just watched the first movie last night) and he did not looked impressed.

'Lord of the Rings? Again, really?'

'What?' I asked.

'Admit it, you're obsessed.'

'I'm not that bad.'

'No?' he asked. 'What's in your backpack?'

'My novel,' I answered casually.

'Is that all that's in there?'

'Probably not, I didn't empty my school stuff out of it, so I... Oh.' He caught me. Eric knew that I was reading The Lord of The Rings on the bus. I unzipped my bag and lo and behold, I found my copy of the Ring's trilogy, with all three books printed in the same cover. Yes, I was obsessed.

'Busted,' he said, sprouting another evil grin on his face.

'Yeah, okay,' I confessed, 'but I'm not the only one who loves it. Did you know that The Lord of The Rings is the most read book in the world, other than The Bible?'

He rolled his eyes at me and shook his head 'What?' I asked again.

'We desperately need to get you a boyfriend.'

'Oh shut up.'

We spent the rest of the afternoon fixing up the shelter. Repairing the roof was the hardest part, but we managed in the end. By the time the sun was setting, the shelter was all done, and I was starving. Eric had started the fire for us with his flint and then began roasting some roots that he found. They tasted a lot baked carrots, but even after eating them I was still hungry. I saw a berry bush nearby and walked over to it. It was a wild rose bush, which meant that the berries were safe to eat. They were red and looked like miniature cherries.

'Don't eat those!' Eric shouted, just as I had pulled a couple of them off the bush.

'What!' I said. 'They're wild rose berries. They're edible right?'

'Yes, but they also have hairs inside them which are used to make itching powder. You squish one of those by accident and you won't stop scratching.'

'Oh.' I looked down at the berries which suddenly didn't look so appetizing, and threw them into the bush.

'You're welcome,' he said sarcastically.

'Yeah, yeah.' I answered dryly. I decided that it was time for bed, and crawled into my sleeping bag.

'Sleep tight,' teased Eric. 'Don't let the wolves bite.' He was trying to scare me.

'Not going to work,' I told him. 'You know we don't have wolves around here.' I rolled over onto my back. There were a lot of stars overhead, like diamonds sprinkled throughout the heavens. _"Awesome metaphor. I should write it down before I forget." _There was a crescent moon shooting up from the east, and before I knew it, I was lost in my own imagination, thinking up story ideas for my novel.

A dog's bark brought me out of my daydreaming, and I tensed up immediately. _"Okay, maybe I'm only a little scared, but that's to be expected right?"_ Suddenly, I heard howling coming from right behind me, and leapt out of my sleeping bag with a start, screaming my head off. Laughter suddenly filled the camp, and I finally realize what just happened.

Eric.

'Go'cha!' he said triumphantly, cupping his hands up to his mouth, and making another wolf cry.

'You Jerk!' I yelled at him, and stormed out of the camp site.

'Aw, common Susan, it was just a joke!' he called, but I didn't listen to him. I hated this part of any camping trip we take, when he plays these "jokes" on me. The woods were always creepy at night, and with my crazy imagination, it was easy for Eric to scare me.

Looking around, I noticed that a white fog had started creeping around my legs. Tree shadows loomed on every corner, shaping the darkness into terrifying shapes and forms. I turned to head back to the camp, but I found myself not knowing which way to go. _"Shit. He's never going to let me forget this."_ At the risk of being humiliated, I called out his name.

'Eric!' There was not answer. 'Eric where are you!' I waited for him to call back, but till, there was no answer. _"Is he ignoring me? What is going on here?" _This was when I started to panic. 'Eric, stop it, this isn't funny! Answer me! Where are you?'

'Here.' A cold voice whispered, and my body froze.

"_That was definitely not Eric."_

'Hello?' I whispered, my voice croaking a little bit. 'Who's there?' for a moment, everything was still, and I heard nothing, but then a faint and distant cry broke the silence.

'Susan? Susan.!' It was Eric, he sounded worried.

'Eric!' I dared to call back. 'Follow my voice!' I started walking blindly through the dark and was about to tell him to keep talking so I could find him, when the cold voice spoke a second time.

'Here,' it said again. Suddenly, a dark shape was standing before me, with two pale eyes that stared directly at me.

'He is here. You are here. I have come.' Six feet away from me, it was, grim and dreadful, and slowly, it approached. I didn't know what to do.

'What do you want!' I choked, just as it reached me. A cold steel grip clasped onto my neck, and I remembered no more.

* * *

I was trapped in a nightmare, but I didn't understand it at all. I didn't know where I was. There was mist everywhere around my feet, and the ground seemed as flat as a marble floor. The sky was black and without any stars, but there was a dim light somewhere in the stretching distance. I tried to follow it, but couldn't move. I was frozen. Somehow I knew that I wasn't alone, but whoever was with me, stayed out of my sight.

'Susan.' Someone said. It was Eric's voice that spoke, I'd recognize it anywhere, but the way he said my name sent a shiver down my spine. He wasn't calling me, or getting mad at me or anything; instead, he sounded more like he was just acknowledging me as he would a dim shadow. There was no emotion in his voice at all. I wanted to call out to him, but couldn't. I couldn't speak at all.

At that moment, a soft yet solid noise echoed over the ground. There were footsteps. Someone was coming. _"Could it be Eric?"_ I wondered hopefully. A shape had appeared out of the mist now, but I still couldn't call out to him. _Tap-tap-tap,_ went the sound of his footsteps, and as he got closer, I began to see the features of his face.

It wasn't Eric – that I was now certain of. The man was too old, somewhere in his forties. I'd never seen him before in my life. His hair, blond and thick, reached down to his back, and his clothes were green and gold, and looked like they were made of some kind of linen. His eyes looked as deep as the mist, grey and calm, and with them, he looked upon me with suspicion and wonder.

_"This has to be some sort of_ dream_,"_ I thought. _"__I don't remember waking up. I don't even remember going to sleep"_

'What trickery is this?' he asked glancing to me, and then to my left side.

_"Who else is he looking at?" I thought. "Was it Eric?"_ I could only assume that it was. He looked back at me and spoke again.

'Who are you Strangers?' he said, and to my surprise, I found that I could speak again. It was just as everything was growing dark again, and the man began to fade away with the mist. I didn't want him to leave. I was afraid and didn't know what would happen to me if he left, so with the most effort that I could possibly manage, I called out to him.

'Help us!' I cried, and everything went dark again.

* * *

From his dream, the man awoke. 'This was no mere vision,' he knew. The faces of the two children which he had seen, were clear and frightening in his thoughts.

_Help us,_ the child had cried, but ere he could reach them, they were swept into the mist, and carried beyond his aid. Hopelessly he watched their forms fade until he was left alone facing the darkness of the east. a soft glowing light lingered behind him, but he could not turn, and from all around him, a clear voice cried out to him, with words as clear as water:

_Seek for they who are unknown,_

_To Imladris they wander_

_New branches of fate they shall have grown_

_In the Northern Lands yonder._

_Paths of old shall be remade_

_Where many a test shall be taken_

_Doom and peace shall be waylaid,_

_A new fellowship shall waken._

Of what purpose the dream was to his king and to Rohan, he did not know, yet this man was not a witless fool. Théodred was his name, son to Théoden King of the Golden Hall, and he knew that his dream was a message sent by a power beyond his reconing. _To Imladris,_ the voice had said, instructions alike to those of Denathor's son, who had stayed in Edoras many months ago. Boromir, a friend and ally against the growing darkness of Mordor, had told him of his dream, and now that Théodred dreamt of a vision of likeness to Boromir's, he would not tarry any longer where he lay. He would follow Boromir's road to Rivendell, even if his father bade him otherwise.

He guessed to knowingly that the retched worm Grima would find some reason against his going, but as the king's son, Théodred would not heed crooked Wormtongue, but even as he thought this, did his thoughts stray to Éowyn. Could he leave his father's niece alone with that worm watching her steps. Nay, he would leave her a dagger, one that she could carry when her sword was kept elsewhere, and Éomer, his aunt's son, would surly put death upon the worm if he crept to close to her.

Theodred was not eager to leave them behind, but he could not turn this dream of his away when others were also called to the house of Lord Elrond Half Elven. He remembered that Boromir spoke of a council there, where a token shall be revealed to them. If he was chosen to represent the people of Rohan in this council, then he would not delay any longer. Théodred would leave Edoras that very night.

**A/N: Well...? Good? Bad? What did you think? Should I continue it? If you're wondering why Susan is such a B**ch, it's because I'm going to write from both hers and Eric's point of view, and I'm making them both enemies to each other in the beginning. Hence the title.**


	2. I Have A Fan-Girl Break Down

**A/N: I just had the funniest idea for a Mary Sue story (NOT something that I'd write myself) I just thought it sounded cool. Imagine if during the filming of the LOTR, a storm attacks Peter Jackson's set and transport the Fellowship **_**Actors**_** to the real Middle Earth, where they meet the **_**Real**_** Fellowship of The Ring. How cool would that be? I think there's a rule against using real identities in a story without their permission (somewhere in the Terms of Service) so, that's likely never going to happen. Oh well.**

**No copy-write indented. I own nothing except for my OC's.**

Chapter 2: I Have A Fan-Girl Break Down

It was dark, very dark, when I opened my eyes, and cold. My back was lying against dead stones and my arms lay folded on my chest. Everything was so still that I barley dared to breath; I was afraid that the sound of my heart beat was so loud that someone (or something) would hear it. As I lay there, the darkness slowly started to grow less, and a green light began to creep through the chamber that I was in. I could tell now that it was a kind of funeral chamber, because there was no coming daylight, and on all sides of me, rock walls closed in.

Not daring to turn my head, I slowly began to stretch out my arm, feeling around for maybe a flashlight, or a light switch, or anything that could give off some clear light that wasn't green like this. I felt my fingers touch something soft, and was met with a cold gasp. It was someone's hand. Quickly, I pulled my hand away from there's and ceiled my eyes tight against the dark. I didn't care who it was, but I didn't want them to notice me. I stayed like that for what seemed like hours, until a cheerless voice began to sing a dark tune, one which sounded very familiar, even though I tried my best to ignore the song.

When it was ended, a scraping noise sounded to one side on me, and I began to tremble. With the sound, there came a presence which seemed to seep out of the crevices of the walls. Whether it was possible or not, the presence shed a cold sensation the way heat would spread openly from a fire, only this was a chilling essence that struck me still. I wished it to go away and shut my eyes even tighter, and groped my two trembling hands tightly together. I wanted this to be a dream, and I wanted it to end, but somehow, I knew it wouldn't and I would be trapped forever in this dark place.

Then beneath the cloak of humming silence and deep enchantments, there arose a terrible shriek, one so cold and shrill that all warmth had leapt out of my blood. I whimpered and felt a single string of a trickling tear climb down my cheek, then from out of the gloom in this nightmare, the strangest of songs leapt out into the air. It sounded like complete nonsense, yet was even more familiar that the last one:

"_Ho Tom Bombadil, Tom Bombadillo!_

_By water, wood and hill, by read and willow,_

_By fire, sun and moon, harken now and hear us!_

_Come, Tom Bombadil, for our need is near us!"_

: The cold evil seemed to recoil a little, but then there was the aching silence again. I couldn't stand it and wanted to shout out, but was too scared to move, let alone speak. Just when I thought the silence would drive me mad (madder), there was an echoing voice, faint and distant, but plain and seeming to come from all directions and ever corner of this dark place:

"_Old Tom Bombadil is a merry fellow,_

_Bright blue his jacket is, and his boots are yellow._

_None has ever caught him yet, for Tom, he is the master:_

_His songs are stronger, and his feet are faster."_

: Suddenly, the chamber began to crumble away, and in front of me, a hole in the wall opened up, revealing a man's face. He was very odd looking, with a blue feather sticking out of his tattered hat and a long dark beard dangling from his chin. Behind him, daylight seeped into the chamber and when it did, I saw that I was not the only one here. A boy was sitting up right beside me, or so I thought at first, but then I saw his face and realized that he looked to be somewhere in his thirties (boy was I way off.) there were three other people like him, lying on his other side, and there was Eric at the far end, lying down as if he was in a simply sleep, but strangely enough, he was dressed all in white, just like the rest of them. I looked down at myself and saw that instead of my regular clothes, I had a long ragged white dress that looked like it could have been a Bloody Mary Costume.

Taking off his hat, the bearded man stepped into the chamber and started to sing again, with his big booming voice:

_Get out you old Wright! Vanish in the sunlight!_

_Shrivel like cold mist, like the winds go wailing,_

_Out into barren lands far beyond the mountains!_

_Come never here again! Leave the barrow empty!_

_Lost and forgotten be, darker than the darkness,_

_Where gates for ever shut, till the world is mended._

: Another blood curdling shriek filled the chamber, and the farthest end of it collapsed. The shriek lasted for a long time, but grew distant as it faded into nothing. I never heard anything so dreadful in my life, and hoped that I never would again (that was not the case.)

'Come friend Frodo!' said the bearded man to the person beside me. 'Let us get out on to clean grass! You must help me bear them.' I was too dazed to realize what he had said (or whose name he had said) and watched blankly as the bearded man, and the other smaller man, carried out the sleeping people. Eric was the last one to be carried out by the bearded man, and that was when he noticed me. I was still shaking after everything, and when I opened my mouth to speak, the only sound that came out was another whimper, and then a noise which sounded like a frog. The man, who I could see was much smaller than I originally thought, smiled at me and laughed out into the darkness.

'Ho there Maiden child, no use shaking like a bending branch,' he said. 'Tom is here and all is better. Come out into the sunlight, and smell the morning air.'

I realize now that one's mind thinks strange things when one is scared out of their wits. In my case, the first thought which popped into my head was: _"Did he just call me a ho?"_ but when I finally came to my senses, I was able to gain control of my legs and stepped out into the clear morning light. The first thing that I noticed was the air. It smelt so fresh, like nothing that I had ever smelt before; it just seemed so clean and sweet, and… well, you get the idea. The second thing that I noticed was Eric still lying on the ground. _"Why hasn't' he woken up yet?"_ but just as I was about to shake him, the bearded man appeared out of the rock chamber again with a treasures scooped up in his arms. After placing them in the grass, he lifted his right hand and said:

_Wake now my merry lads! Wake and hear me calling!_

_Warm now be heart and limb! The cold stone is fallen;_

_Dark door is standing wide; dead hand is broken._

_Night under Night is flown, and the Gate is open!_

: Right away, Eric woke up, and so did the rest of people who were asleep. He sat up, rubbing his eyes and looking around us. I was so relieved that I hugged him. 'Uh, Su? Can you let go of me?' feeling the awkwardness of the moment, I did as he said. Fortunately for us, the awkward moment ended when the other men sprang up and started looking around with confused faces. They were small… very, _very,_ small, like maybe three or four feet tall, but they all looked like they were old enough to be fully grown.

'What in the name of wonder?' said the person with the lightest coloured hair. As he kept talking to the others, I took the chance to look around, and what did I find out? We were completely lost.

All of the trees were thick and giant, forming a circle around the rock chamber which we had just come out of, and nearby, a river was running and trickling on its way downstream. I did not recognize any of it. Actually, that wasn't true, I did recognize it, only I couldn't figure out where. _"Wait a second!"_ I suddenly remembered something. _"The song that the bearded man was singing! Old Tom Bombadil!" _I glanced up at the bearded man who was now standing on top on the rock chamber. _"That's him!"_ I realized. _"He's Tom Bombadil from The Lord of The Rings… and if he's Tom, then that means that these four are….Oh my gosh! Hobbits."_

'Let us think of what we are to do now!' said the oldest looking one. 'Let us go on!'

'Dressed up like this sir?' asked the shortest (and widest) hobbit, taking off the golden jewelry that he wore. 'Where are my clothes?' Eric had a circlet over his head too which he took off right away, and then I realized that I was wearing one also. I took mine off as well, not liking the feel of a cold metal band stretching across my head.

'You won't find your clothes again,' said Tom on top of the rock mound (which I now knew to be the Borrow-Wright's den.)

'What do you mean?' asked the youngest looking hobbit. 'Why not?'

'You've found yourselves again, out of the deep water. Clothes are but little loss, if you escape from drowning. Be glad, my merry friends, and let the warm sunlight heat now heart and limb! Cast off these cold rags! Run naked on the grass, while Tom goes a-hunting.' I could feel my face heating up and turning read at the thought, but Tom quickly caught onto this, and laughed. 'Oh, I shall not go alone, no. Tom will need some company. The two of you shall come a-hunting with me,' he said, nodding at Eric and I, and with those final words, Tom sprang away, singing and calling out for the ponies which (if I remembered correctly) had bolted away from the Borrow-Wright. It was at this moment when the four hobbits took notice of us.

On the outside, I was nervous and too shy to speak, while on the inside, my inner fan-girl was screaming like a maniac. _"These are the hobbit!"_ it kept shouting. _"It's Frodo, Sam Merry and Pippin. They're the real hobbits from Lord of The Rings!"_

'Hello,' said the youngest hobbit, quietly, and with a little suspicion, but also with politeness in his voice. Eric looked taken aback, and raised his eyebrows in confusion.

'Hello…?' I could tell that he was trying to figure out who these people were, but I knew that it would click in to him soon enough, but until then, I needed to take a walk before my inner fan-girl exploded out of me.

'Uh… we should probably follow him now,' I said to Eric, turning to the direction where Tom's voice could still be heard. He nodded, and followed behind me. When we were finally out of talking range from the hobbits, I burst out, jumping up and down, and repeating the same words over and over again: 'Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!'

'Whoa! What the frig Su! Calm down.'

'Eric, do you realize who you just said hello to?' I said, still jumping up and down. I had already figured out who each of the hobbits were, just by their descriptions in the book, and I was freaking out with excitement. Eric on the other hand still hadn't clued in to everything.

'Susan, what is going on?'

'It was Pippin,' I said, silently clapping my hands together. 'You just said hello to Pippin!'

'Susan…?

'And Frodo was standing right beside me outside of the Borrow den, and Sam and Merry. Eric! Those were the real Sam and Merry! And–'

'Are you insane!' he blurted out, realizing just what I was getting at. 'Do you actually think that those guys are characters from Lord of The Rings? Su, I know you're obsessed, but this is just going way too far.'

'No, don't you see?' I argued. 'Frodo is the oldest hobbit, with the dark hair and the cleft chin. Pippin is the youngest hobbit in the fellowship, so he was the one you said hello to. Sam is the hobbit who called Frodo "sir," because that's how he almost always addresses him, which leaves Merry as the final hobbit.'

'Susan, you're being stupid. Those are fictional characters! There's no way they can exist.'

'Didn't you see their feet?' I said. 'They're hairy, and way too big for regular people their size, and they aren't wearing any shoes. And their ears! Didn't you see their ears?'

'I wasn't looking at their ears,' he hisses at me, 'I was trying to figure out where we are.'

'Eric, we're in Middle Earth. This is the Old Forest right outside of the Shire. We're in the book.'

'Okay, what you're saying, _isn't_ possible! Susan you're so gullible.' We heard Tom singing again, and his hat popped up over the hill. 'Anyway, if we are in Middle Earth, who's that supposed to be?'

'That's easy,' I said. 'He's Tom Bombadil, the master of himself.'

'And where exactly is he supposed to be in the story?' asked Eric.

'Right here of course. We're in chapter eight: Fog on The Borrow Downs.'

'What the hell is a Borrow Down?'

'It's a Borrow-Wrights den,' I answered

'That just opens up more questions!' I rolled my eyes and scowled at him, but then a thought came into my head.

'So you don't believe me, eh?' I asked.

'No.'

'Alright then. How do you explain the demon ghost in the woods last night?'

'Demon ghost?' he didn't seem to know what I was talking about at first, but then his expression changed, and I saw a quick flicker in his eyes as the memory of the Borrow-Wright came back to him.

'Do you know what a Borrow-Wright is now?' I asked, but before he could answer, Tom Bombadil came back over the hill, dancing in his yellow boots towards us.

'Come now children, chatter finds no ponies. What strange stories have you to tell, and how have you come a-walking here?'

'Um, who are you exactly?' Eric asked him. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"_We've just been through this already."_

'Why, I'm Tom Bomadil,' he answered cheerfully, 'but what about your names. I knew you were a-coming, but I have never seen you here before.'

'You knew we were coming?' I said.

'Ho there, young lass, Tom know many things. Old Borrow-Wright was up to his dark tricks, but I knew where to find you. I was coming already, when Old Borrow-Wright traps our merry hobbits friends in his stone hole, but Tom is his own master, and his songs are stronger.' Eric's expression was somewhere between: _are you crazy,_ and: _you've got to be joking_, but Tom didn't seem to mind though and kept asking us many questions. We didn't really know what to say, but eventually, I started by explaining what happened to us. When I was finished, he hummed to himself, and leapt up, over the hills.

He returned shortly afterwards with his pony and in his hand he was swinging a bag back and forth between his fingers.

'These should fit the young masters, who are too big for hobbit clothes. A plain brown jacket, and a dress of forest gold.' From the bag, he pulled out clothing for us. The gown he had for me wasn't exactly gold. It was a deep fern green with golden threading woven through the sleeves, but when I went behind a tree to change into it; it turned out to be a perfect fit. 'Ah,' said Tom, when he saw me. 'Sweet Goldberry was right I see: this dress fits you the better.' I smiled and curtsied to him, while Eric went behind the same tree to change.

When he came out from behind it, he wore a brown leather jacket, with dark green pants and a blue jerkin over a grey tunic. He also fit into his clothes pretty well.

'So Tom,' he said 'why are you giving us these, when you're just going to send us home again. You are sending us home right?'

'Oh, no,' said Tom, 'That is not for me to do.'

'What!' my inner fan-girl died away just then, for the thought of never going home hit me like a brick wall. I hadn't really thought about going home, but now that I knew we couldn't, a sick feeling started to gurgle in my stomach. 'You mean we can never go home?' I asked him.

'Ho there fair lass, I said no such thing. But Tom is a busy man, and Goldberry is waiting.'

'Busy man?' said Eric sarcastically. 'You can't spare ten minutes to get us home? What else are you doing that's so _busy._'

'Careful there young sir, I am my own master. Tom goes where he wishes, and by his own asking.'

Eric looked like he was about to say something really nasty, but wisely decided against it. Of course, I was just as pissed as he was. _"I'm beginning to see why they didn't ask for Tom's help at the council of Elrond,"_ I thought to myself, and still the aching feeling of home sickness wouldn't go away in my gut. It hadn't even been a day since I last saw my parents, and already I missed them terribly.

**A/N: Next chapter will be of Eric's point of view.**


End file.
